The World Mari Only Knows
by Cobaltwaryear
Summary: The daily life of Mari five years after the manga.


The World Mari Only Knows

Summary: The daily life of Mari five years after the manga.

Disclaimer: I don't own TWGOK, do not sue me!

* * *

Mari stretched her arms before she slowly got out of bed. She then took a quick shower and changed before heading downstairs. She made a small breakfast for herself and quickly ate it before heading to the café. It was still five fifteen and the sun still hasn't risen yet, but she was already up to prepare things for the café. First, she checked on her inventory of tea and coffee beans and once she saw that she still had an adequate stock, she began to set the tablecloth on the other tables.

At five twenty, Elsie arrives and begins to help out at the shop. While they work the two have small talk. Mari asked how she was doing and asked if Ryo was treating her well and Elsie told her that both her husband and her husband's family were treating her well. Elsie then asked Mari about how she was doing these days and Mari simply smiled and replied that she was the same as usual, busy, but doing well. Fifteen minutes into their work, the café's other workers Hiroko, Yu and Yumi arrived as well.

They worked for a bit until five fifty and at five fifty five they all sat around at the café counter and talked about various things in their life. But they ended up mostly talking about Mari's grandchildren. At six thirty, one of the café's old patrons entered the shop and ordered some coffee and a Café Grandpa specialty- the breakfast sausage rolls. They quickly got to work and by the time they finished with his order, more patrons had arrived.

They worked quickly to fill in the orders with Mari and Hiroko preparing the food and drinks while Elsie, Yu and Yumi took orders and cleaned the tables. This went on until ten' o clock, when the last customer left the shop. Elsie then proceeded to flip the sign outside the shop from 'open' to 'closed'. This was how things usually went, after the breakfast rush hour they'd close the shop to prepare for the lunch rush hour.

But even before that, the women took a small break and enjoyed a cup of tea and some breakfast rolls. Time quickly passed and at ten thirty-five the women set about to work again. They finished the preparations at eleven thirty-five and after doing a final check just to make sure, Mari then went up to her room to change. She went down wearing different clothes, and after giving reminders to the other women concerning where the extra saucers were she bid them goodbye and left the café to them.

* * *

She then drove down to the famous French restaurant 'Cloches', and unlike five years ago when she'd take care of the shop by herself until closing time, she now had workers to help out and Elsie who could run the shop in her stead since she can't do it full time anymore because of the changes that have taken place in the recent years. She had the valet take care of the car and went inside to meet one-no, now two of the new changes of her life.

"Hello mother, it's been a while awhile but I'm glad to see you looking well." Kanon greeted and Mari couldn't help but to smile at the woman in front of her, who was her daughter-in-law, really Keima had chosen well. Mari greeted Kanon as well before turning her attention to the little one sitting next to her. "Hello grandma!" The child said in an energetic tone as he waved at her. "Hello there Conan-kun." She said as smiled at the boy.

She had lunch with Kanon and Conan and parted ways with them at twelve fifty. But the day was not done yet for Mari, she still had her rounds to do. She may have just seen Kanon and Conan, but she had other daughter-in-laws and grandchildren to visit! This had all started four years ago when her son was just eighteen years old, he had gone and gotten married to seventeen women. It was because of this that she now has a lot of daughters-in-law and grandchildren.

Unfortunately, when her son got married he had also decided it was best to move out and that meant that neither her daughters-in-law nor her grandchildren live with her so she made it a point to visit them instead. She usually had lunch with one of her daughters-in-law and visited the others in the rounds she had made in order to see all of them, or at least most of them once per week without interrupting their schedule since her daughters –in-law were all quite successful in their careers.

* * *

At one' o clock she visited Mio and her sons Miou and Miki in her bakery and talked a bit before she had to go. But before she went, Mio had given her some bread to take home with her like she usually did. She thanked her before reminding her of their lunch this Tuesday; she gave a kiss to both boys and hugged Mio. She then invited them to come over for some tea and cakes at her café before departing from the bakery to head for her next destination.

At two ten, she arrived at the Kasuga Dojo. There, little Kuroki came out to greet her and led her to the living room where a very pregnant Kusonoki was waiting. Kusonoki was about to attempt to give her a formal bow like she usually did but Mari stopped her, and told her that the bow was unnecessary. Kusonoki protested for a bit before eventually giving up on the bowing and just gave her a less, but still formal to an extent, greeting. They then discussed baby names over tea and Japanese sweets before Mari left at two fifty-seven.

At three' o nine she pulled over to the town's best university and walked to the nearby café and waited. After a couple of minutes the door opened and in came Minami. She smiled as she came over to the table Mari was occupying and sat on the empty seat across her. They ordered coffee and talked for a bit. Minami asked her about her café and Mari had asked Minami about her daughter, Miya. Minami had answered that Miya was with her father and that had brought a small smile on Mari's face.

At four' o three, she arrived at one of the most famous Ramen shops in Japan, Sumireya. She entered the shop and saw that Sumire was busy with making some soup stock. "Mother! Is it four already? I've been so busy making soup stock that I didn't notice the time." She said and Mari nodded in understanding before going off to help her. "So, where are the girls Sumire?" Mari asked and was answered with a small laugh. "They're upstairs, asleep. The girls have just come back from a day out with their grandpa."

At five eleven she pulled over to the park in the middle of town and met up with Nanaka and her twins, Narumi and Nijou. They were playing a game of shogi when she arrived and she joined them as well for a few games before the twins decided that they wanted to play something else. Mari ended up playing one round of tag with them and three rounds of hide and seek. By the end of the games Mari felt terribly winded, but the boys were still so energetic. "Just where do you get all your energy from?"

It was around six twenty-five when she arrived at the flower shop that was run by Tooru and her son Toya. They gave each other pleasantries then Mari began to ask her if Keima was doing his job as a husband and was helping her out with her morning sickness and giving her whatever food she was craving. Tooru reassured her that he was and Mari spent another twenty-five minutes in there before she said her goodbyes and headed to her next destination.

* * *

She made it to the television station in good time and went in to see Asami. The woman had been reading the script for tonight's news when Mari entered her dressing room. Asami quickly stood and greeted her but Mari only smiled before she told her daughter-in-law to not mind her. In order not to distract the woman from her work, Mari began playing with her granddaughter Asuka who was also in the room. Asami was then called after five minutes and when she was gone Asuka told her that she didn't want to continue their game anymore and wanted to watch TV instead.

Mari could only smile as her granddaughter flipped through the channels, occasionally stopping on a channel when she saw something interesting or saw one of her 'aunts' on one of the television programs. Mari actually saw many of her daughters-in-law on the television, Kanon was there and even if she had retired from being an idol she was still working in the entertainment business, Ayumi was also there in a replay of her participation in the last Olympic Games that took place last month.

There in channel seven was Tenri performing magic and in channel five was Chihiro who was talking about the most fashionable clothes to wear this year that had even been featured in her magazine. Mari saw Shiori talking about her new book and Tsukiyo who was launching her new line, 'Luna', with a fashion show. Yui was also there, being interviewed about her success in her music agency. Really, her son was really fortunate to have married such good women.

She and Asuka watched Asami on the seven' o clock news and when Asami's part was over, they waited for Asami to return. But the unexpected happened when there came a knock on their door and in came one of Mari's other daughter-in-law, Aoba. The woman greeted both occupants of the room and had explained that she had just came from an interview about her new game in the same television station and had decided to visit since she knew that Mari was visiting Asami today.

The three females all sat there waiting for Asami to return, occasionally exchanging small talk with each other. Asuka had asked her aunt about where her brothers Aoki and Aoshi were and Aoba had answered that her sons were at home. Asami arrived at the room at seven forty-one and they departed from the television station at seven forty-nine. They arrived at their destination a minute to eight and quickly entered the building.

* * *

The building that they had entered was a twenty-one floored building that her son, daughters-in-law and grandchildren called home. A couple of months before the weddings, he had bought this place in order to give each of his wives one floor of the building to live in. He had actually offered her and Elsie one floor each as well, but she had refused saying that she wanted to continue to run the café from their old house and Elsie had also refused because she was going get married soon.

They walked in the elevator and pressed the button for the eighteenth floor and once the door opened, the sight that greeted them was a large penthouse suit where women were talking and children were playing. The others greeted them and they all took a spot on one of the many couches that were in the room. The television was on and Mari saw that the program was a replay of an interview with one of her daughters-in-law, Akari, about what had given her the idea and inspiration for her newest Karakuri robot.

But before the program could finish, the elevator opened to reveal another of Mari's daughter-in-law, Haqua with her son Haku and walking right next to them were Elsie, Ryo and their daughter, Eri. Haqua apologized for coming home quite late, but Mari could understand, it probably wasn't easy to run a company as big as Gokult co. Eri then ran up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going off to play with her 'cousins'. Mari smiled at the little girl's cuteness; she was as sweet as her mother!

Mari watched as Eri played with Tenri's daughter, Enka and Akari's daughter, Hikari. Soon Ayumi's son, Aya joined them with his brother, Shiori's son, Shion. Chihiro's daughter, Chisora looked like she wanted to play too and was trying to get her sister, Tsukiyo's daughter, Tsukiko to come with her while Tsukiko's twin, Tsuki slowly followed after his sisters. Yui's children Yumi and Yusei seemed content on just playing by themselves, but Sumire's daughters, Suki and Reiko wouldn't let them.

Mari had been so busy watching the children play that she had almost missed the 'ping' sound the elevator made before opening. The metal doors opened to reveal the tall figure of Katsuragi Keima and beside him was his daughter, Miya. Keima hadn't even taken three steps out of the elevator when he was swarmed by his children. His wives, sister, mother and brother-in-law could only watch in amusement as Haku jumped on his back, Miou and Miki grab onto his arms and pull him toward the couch.

Kuroki had made him sit down while Narumi, Nijou and Toya took his suitcase. Asuka, Aoki and Aoshi then took their places on his lap. Mari watched as Keima began to try to listen to everything his children were telling him at once and to converse with them. This was probably only possible because of his gal-gamer skills to play more than one game at once. But even he couldn't keep up with twenty-three energetic children for long and he began to get confused.

He was saved by Mio who clapped her hands to get the children's attention and told them to wash up for dinner. "Yes mommy/aunty." The children replied in chorus before they all raced off to the bathroom. "You saved me there Mio, thank you." Keima said as he stood up and gave a kiss to Mio on her cheek before proceeding to do the same to his other wives. He then greeted Mari, Elsie and Ryo before loosening his tie.

* * *

The children soon returned and were led by Tsukiyo into the dining room with the adults following. The dining table was ladled with a huge delicious looking feast and everybody quickly sat down and after saying 'ittadakimasu', quickly dug in. In between bites of dinner, Mari glanced at her son. Really, though she didn't always say it, she was proud of her son. He was a self made man, at age seventeen he had made his own gal game which he sold to a gaming company for millions.

He then used the money to establish his own gaming company, Knight, which was raking in hundreds of millions by the first year. He had beaten his other competitors and at age eighteen, he had bought this large building, had it decorated to suit his fiancés tastes, moved out, got married to seventeen extraordinary females and had adorable children with them. At the age of nineteen most of his wives chose to open up several new businesses and all became rather successful with them.

His games also became one of the most in demand games in the world. At age twenty, his company expanded overseas and his wives' careers have also blossomed. At age twenty-one, the many businesses of his wives have also expanded internationally and he began to expand to different fields such as anime, manga and the production of a new gaming console. At age twenty-two, his new gaming console, the Virtual Station, raked in billions.

But he stayed in touch with his family and remained the same, despite his achievements. He even set up Family dinner night on Saturdays to give her, Elsie and Ryo a chance to spend time with their grandchild/niece/nephews and for him to be able to spend some time with them. He had really changed from how he used to be. She used to worry that he'd become a hikikomori or a NEET, but now she sees that her worries were unnecessary.

After dinner, she stayed around until ten thirty before going home. As she entered her car, Keima stood next to her open car window and asked her something unexpected. "Mom, don't you ever get tired of going around just to visit?" But Mari only laughed and told him that she would never get tired of going over to see him and his family, before she began to drive home. She arrived home at eleven' o one and took a quick shower before changing to a set of pajamas.

As she lied in bed, she thought about her now large family. A content smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes, yes, she thought that what she did everyday was tiring and it was because of her visiting rounds that she could no longer mind the café as much… But she thought it was worth it to see her wonderful new daughters and her adorable grandchildren and at eleven thirty-three pm, Mari fell asleep with the thought that she had such a priceless and an irreplaceable family.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

By the way this is the list, in case I've confused any of you. I made a list to clear the misunderstandings.

Keima Katsuragi(22)- Owner of Knight Gaming Corporation, a business man and game producer. Is married to 17 women and currently has twenty three children. Still plays gal-games, but not as much compared to when he was younger.

Haqua du Lot Herminium (305)- The new owner of Gokult Co. Her son with Keima is Haku. Haku is 4 years old.

Tenri Ayukawa(22)- A world class magician. Her daughter with Keima is Enka. Enka is 4 years old.

Akari Kurakawa(?)- A genius Karakuri robot maker. Her daughter with Keima is Hikari. Hikari is 4 years old.

Ayumi Takahara(22)- An Olympics-level athlete and a representative of Japan in track and field. Her son with Keima is Aya. Aya is 4 years old.

Shiori Shiomiya(21)- A bestselling book author. Her son with Keima is Shion. Shion is 4 years old.

Chihiro Kosaka(22)- Owner/Editor-in-chief of a fashion magazine. Her daughter with Keima is Chisora. Chisora is 4 years old.

Tsukiyo Kujyō(22)- A fashion designer. Her children with Keima are the twins, Tsukiko(f)and Tsuki(m). Both children are 4 years old.

Yui Goidō(21)- Owner of a recording company/music agency. Her children with Keima are the twins Yumi(f) and Yusei(m). Both children are 4 years old.

Mio Aoyama(21)- Owner of a successful chain of bakeries. Her children with Keima are the twins Miou(m) and Miki(m). Both children are 4 years old.

Kusunoki Kasuga(23)- Runs the Kasuga dojo. Her son with Keima is Kuroki, age 4. She is currently eight months pregnant.

Minami Ikoma(20)- An university student. Her daughter with Keima is Miya. Miya is 3 years old.

Sumire Uemoto(22)- Owner of one of the most famous ramen shops in Japan, Sumire-ya. Her children with Keima are Suki(f), Reiko(f). Suki is 4 years old with Reiko being 3 years old.

Nanaka Haibara(22)- A world class shogi player. Her children with Keima are twins Narumi(m) and Nijou(m). Both children are 4 years old.

Tooru Amami(22)- Owner of a chain of flower shops. Her son with Keima is Toya, age 4. She is currently five months pregnant.

Asami Yoshino(22)- Famous news anchor. Her daughter with Keima is Asuka. Asuka is 4 years old.

Aoba Fuse(22)- A game producer. Her children with Keima are Aoki(m) and Aoshi(m). Aoki is 4 years old and Aoshi is 3 years old.

Kanon Nakagawa(21)- An ex-idol turned model/actress. Her son with Keima is Conan. Conan is 4 years old.


End file.
